character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Latios (Canon)/Adamjensen2030
|-|Latios= |-|Mega Latios= Summary Latios is a dual-type Dragon/Psychic Legendary Pokémon. While it is not known to evolve into or from any other Pokémon, it can Mega Evolve into Mega Latios using the Latiosite. It is a member of the eon duo of Hoenn along with Latias. Power and Stats Tier: Low 6-B | At least Low 6-B Name: Latios Origin: Pokémon Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Pokémon, Legendary Pokémon, Eon Pokémon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Telekinesis, Flight, Energy Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Can negate Regeneration, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Can transfer status ailments onto the opponent, Can heal status ailments from itself, Forcefield Creation, Healing, Resistance to Fighting, Fire, Water, Grass, Electric, and Psychic Type moves. Attack Potency: Small Country level (Manage to merge his psychic power with Latias to create a highly powerful and concentrated ball of energy that completely disperses a tsunami. Should be somewhat comparable to Moltres) | At least Small Country level (Stronger than before) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Fast enough to cross the Hoenn region in seconds. Comparable to Shaymin) | At least Massively Hypersonic+ Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Small Country level | At least Small Country level Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range. Tens of kilometers with attacks. Standard Equipment: Latiosite (Allows Latios to Mega Evolve), Soul Dew (Boosts power of Latios' Dragon and Psychic Type moves) Intelligence: High Weaknesses: Dragon, Ice, Dark, Bug, and Fairy Type moves'.' Notable Attacks/Techniques: Here is a list of all his moves. * Luster Purge: Latios' signature move. Latios fires off a bright pink beam of psychic energy which has a high chance of lower the opponent's special attack. * Memento: Latios lowers the opponent's attack and special attack while fainting in the process. * Helping Hand: Latios assists one of his allies by increasing the power of their next attack. * Heal Block: Latios prevents the opponent from healing at all. Draining effects still occur although they don't heal any injuries. * Psywave: Latios fires off a psychic wave of energy that deals consistent damage. * Safeguard: Latios sets up a barrier that protects him and his allies from status conditions. * Protect: Latios creates a forcefield to protect himself. * Dragon Dance: Latios performs a mystical and powerful dance to boost his attack and speed. * Stored Power: Latios fires off a blast of psychic energy that increases in power the more stat boosts Latios has accumulated. * Refresh: Latios heals himself of any status conditions he may have. * Heal Pulse: Latios releases a pulse of energy that heals whoever he targets. * Dragon Breath: Latios fires off a hazy purple flame-like energy that can cause paralysis. * Psycho Shift: Latios passes any status conditions he may have received onto the opponent. * Recover: Latios heals himself of any damage he may have received by up to half of his maximum health. * Telekinesis:''' Latios lifts the opponent into the air using his psychic powers making them easier to hit. * '''Zen Headbutt: Latios focuses some psychic power into his head and then headbutts the opponent possibly making them flinch. * Power Split: Latios averages his attack and special attack with the opponent using his psychic power. * Psychic: Latios uses a strong psychokinesis for offensive, defensive, and supplemnentary means such as lifting the target in question or simply blasting them. This may also lower their special defense. * Dragon Pulse: Latios fires off a multicolored dragon-shaped beam of energy. * Giga Impact: Latios charges the opponent while covered in a purple and orange comet-like energy. Unlike most Pokémon Latios doesn't appear to need to rest afterwards. * Light Screen: Latios sets up a psychic screen around himself and his allies that halves the damage of special attacks. Respect Thread: Respect Thread (Tobias). Key: Latios | Mega Latios Gallery e413444bbceb01c9e268427d92d4c9fb.png Roza evento ticket eon.jpg Category:Adamjensen2030 Category:Tier 6